


Dinner.

by sorta_sirius_black



Series: Creative Writing Course 2016 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will watches his husband cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write a short story for my creative writing class, and it had to be 200 words or less. That was a bitch to try and do. But I wrote it. Figured I'd share.

He loved watching him work in the kitchen. Loved watching him melt into preparing the meals with such care. After months spent on the run, laying low, eating greasy fast food, it was nice to have found a place where his husband could really melt into meal preparation. Something with a name that he couldn’t pronounce and took ages to prepare. Not that he really minded waiting. If it meant that he could watch the older man melt completely into what he was doing without a single care in the world, dedicate himself to the art… It was something that he could watch for ages.

He pressed a small kiss against his husband’s cheek before turning to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. He’d have to clean the bloodstain in the carpet later, and there was a knife wound that would need stitches later. Unimportant. He slipped out of the bathroom and helped set the table, pouring two glasses of wine. His husband cut the steak, laying it almost artfully onto his plate. His husband sat down and raised a glass to toast before they each cut into their steak.

She really shouldn’t have been so rude.


End file.
